Word November 2000
by garnet eyes
Summary: Using Dictionary .com's November 2000 Word of the Day as basis for freehand thoughts and interactions of the Baron trio. Length and perspective both vary. Not intended to follow a single timeline. Kain, Rosa, and Cecil in various combinations.
1. Perquisite C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 3 Jul 2011  
Summary: 01 November 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _perquisite_, noun;  
1. A profit or benefit in addition to a salary or wages.  
2. Broadly: The benefits of a position or office.  
3. A gratuity or tip for services performed.  
4. Anything to which someone has or claims the sole right.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Lying supine on the royal bed with his knees against his chest, fingers kneading into the bedding on either side of him, Cecil moaned breathlessly. His guard was between the paladin's legs right at his hips, leaning forward and resting his weight on his hands, hands that pressed into the young king's thighs just below the knees and kept pale legs pinned and out of the way. Although it was the middle of the day, both the paladin and his dragoon guard were completely nude, and that was just how Cecil wanted it because he didn't like any clothing in the way when he was sharing intimacy. It simply didn't feel right when Kain's hips locked against his and there was fabric preventing sweaty skin from slapping against sweaty skin.

One of the best side effects of being the king was, in the paladin's mind, the fact that no one batted an eye over Cecil's rather inverted lusts, and the young knight found he could get away with desires that had gotten him whipped when he'd been younger. Kain, for all that he grumbled about being "misused at his post," was certainly no better. The dragoon liked midday romps between the sheets far too much to actually complain.


	2. Succinct C,R, CxR

***Note**: 02 November 2000 edition is rated MA; see profile for other posting sites.

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 10 Jul 2011  
Summary: 03 November 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Rosa, Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _succinct_, adjective;  
1. Characterized by compressed precise expression with no wasted words; brief; concise.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Sometimes Rosa had to wonder how dense her prince could be. It wasn't all the time, and he had his moments where he picked up some of the most obscure social cues, but at times he was so obtuse that the white mage wondered whether or not even blunt words would go over his head. She was not willing to let this be one of those times in which he would blink those lovely emerald eyes at her with such naivety in his features. Cecil was going to understand her this evening, whether he wanted to or not, regardless of all standards of acceptable social etiquette.

"Make love to me."

Okay, Rosa could admit that the flustered blush was rather adorable if not very masculine, but that was really part of what she liked about the bloodless prince.

"A man cannot- cannot _do_ such things to an unmarried woman!"

It was the stubbornness that got on her nerves.


	3. Ineffectual C, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 10 Jul 2011  
Summary: 04 November 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _ineffectual_, adjective;  
1. Not producing the proper effect; without effect; weak; useless; futile; unavailing.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

He was supposed to be a man about these things – he was a knight now, after all – but it wasn't particularly easy to separate himself. This was part of the reason why Cecil knew deep down that he would never be as good of a soldier as His Majesty deserved, why the dark knight knew he would never be the best of the best. On the battlefield, separating his thoughts and actions from his emotions was easy, but the young prince could never get rid of the emotions entirely. He always fell into a trap of jumbled feelings when he was free from his armor, always mixed up thoughts and feelings, and acted on the improper things.

As a dark knight, he was supposed to be emotionless no matter the circumstances. He was supposed to kill his heart to focus his mind, to act only through logic and nothing else. Although it shamed him, embarrassed him even more that he was afraid to admit to his benefactor just how abysmally he failed, Cecil knew that he would never be able to achieve that state of being that was required of the best dark knights. The young prince knew he could never be the best because his heart could not be killed, only suppressed. It was impossible because he loved, was _in love_, and his feelings were returned. His deepest secret was the truth of his closest friends, the highborn man and woman who had grown with him from childhood, who buoyed his heart above the darkness that otherwise threatened to consume him. His shame – and his salvation – was found in the embrace of a proud dragoon knight and a gentle white mage. And Cecil would never give that up, not even to become what was expected of him.


	4. Sapient C

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 10 Jul 2011  
Summary: 05 November 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil  
Author Notes: _sapient_, adjective;  
1. Wise; sage; discerning.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cid called him a fool, but Cecil wasn't worried. He knew Kain, knew how the older man worked, and it didn't matter that the blonde had been away for years. The paladin king trusted his best friend, trusted the dragoon to do what was best, even if Cecil himself didn't understand what Kain was doing. It wasn't as though the younger knight was an idiot, though. He simply understood Kain, understood that the dragoon always had in his heart what was best for Baron. If Cecil himself was the problem, then he would gladly die by the blonde's blade, knowing that Kain was doing what was best for the people. That was all that the paladin could ask for.


	5. Pugilist R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 10 Jul 2011  
Summary: 06 November 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Rosa  
Author Notes: _pugilist_, noun;  
1. One who fights with the fists; especially, a professional prize fighter; a boxer.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa grew up loathing weaponless combat. Boys and men both were vicious beasts when they had no sword to temper themselves with, fighting with a raging disregard for all around them. It was as though they forgot all of their morals and codes, and it was a despicable practice. The first time she had seen the men of Fabul, the white mage had been wary; they were fighters formed without use of blades, and would surely be a danger to allies as much as enemies. After a day or so of traveling with one of the trained weaponless fighters, however, Rosa came to the realization that it truly was a form of art. The men of Baron simply lacked the vision to produce grace and focus without a blade in their hands.


	6. Deus ex Machina K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 10 Jul 2011  
Summary: 07 November 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Rosa  
Author Notes: _deus ex machina_, noun;  
1. In ancient Greek and Roman drama, a god introduced by means of a crane to unravel and resolve the plot.  
2. Any active agent who appears unexpectedly to solve an apparently insoluble difficulty.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

"What are you doing!"

The dozen or so boys boxing a circle around something jolted and looked up at the scowling approaching blonde boy.

"Ah! Run!"

Kain snarled and postured, and all seven boys scattered, leaving one tiny blonde girl left from the center of their huddle. There were dirt smudges and twigs in her hair, and stubborn tears in her eyes that refused to drop. Chocolate eyes narrowed at the sight, and the blonde boy dropped down into a squat next to her and offered the handkerchief his mother made him keep in his shirt pocket.

"Did they touch you?"

Graciously accepting the kerchief, the little girl attempted to wipe the dirt from her cheeks and forehead.

"No."

It was a blatant lie; even though her tone was flat when she'd said it, that much was obvious. Her voice was unusually steady, though, given the sheen of tears in her azure eyes.

"I'm fine. It's- ...it's just stupid. I'm fine."

Kain hated the way some of the higher clans treated the lower clans. They were all still nobles, regardless of differences. Rosa may have only been the first generation born into nobility from her clan, but she was still a highborn. Sure, her father had been born a peasant, but her mother was a highborn and her father was honorable – had died honorably.

"I'll rough them up if you want."

Azure eyes blinked as the smaller blonde continued to sniffle before the girl shook her head negatively.

"Kain, please don't get into trouble because of me."

When it came to his friend, the blonde really didn't mind getting into trouble. She needed protection, and he was her defense.

"They have no right to attack you like that, Rosa."

Dabbing at her eyes with the handkerchief, the little blonde shook her head.

"They'll get bored of it soon enough. They always do."

If she wouldn't allow him to help directly, at least she would hopefully allow him to take her mind from her troubles. Rosa always looked a thousand times better when she was smiling.

"...Let's go into the woods?"

Blue eyes held his gaze for a minute before the little girl gave a slow nod, agreeing to his question.

"That sounds like fun. Oh, I'll wash your kerchief before I give it back."

Waving it off, Kain dismissed her worries. Sure, his mother might be upset with him, but there were more important things in life.

"It's fine. Don't trouble yourself."

Sticking her tongue out at the older blonde, Rosa tucked the handkerchief into one of her skirt pockets.

"I won't."

Rolling his eyes, the boy grinned as she stood on her toes to hit him in the back of his head before trotting past him with her head held high. She'd be back to herself soon enough.


	7. Circumspect C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 10 Jul 2011  
Summary: 08 November 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _circumspect_, adjective;  
1. Marked by attention to all circumstances and probable consequences; cautious; prudent.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Emerald eyes turned imploringly back over a pale shoulder at the dragoon behind him, not yet reduced to begging but swiftly heading in that direction. Damn Kain and his need to have absolute power in these situations. Cecil knew that this need stemmed from his best friend's perceived weaknesses, knew that the blonde needed to feel like he could control _something_ in his life, but if that man didn't stop his teasing, the paladin was going to snap. The prince was willing to give in for this, willing to allow his guard to have the final say, because he understood how Kain used this to balance himself. But that was no excuse for the blonde to not let him release, to squeeze his sword at the hilt to forcibly restrain the seed, after what felt like an eternity in coitus. It had to have been quite a while, because the candles had nearly burnt out and they had been fresh at the start of the evening. Frankly, Cecil was in honest physical _pain_ now, overstimulated and choking on the ecstasy boiling through his veins.

He should have given it more thought before letting the dragoon bind his arms to the head of the bed this evening, should have considered the agitated behaviors that had preceded the request. He should have known better than to think that Kain wouldn't want to savor this, should have realized that the blonde was going to keep him up all night. And, apparently, he should have considered that the dragoon might attempt to keep him on the cusp the entire time. Cecil wouldn't be making this mistake again. If Kain wanted him trussed up, then the paladin was extracting a promise about his own satisfaction coming about in a timely fashion.


	8. Tutelage K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 10 Jul 2011  
Summary: 09 November 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Kain  
Author Notes: _tutelage_, noun;  
1. The act of guarding or protecting; guardianship; protection.  
2. The state of being under a guardian or tutor.  
3. Instruction, especially individual instruction accompanied by close attention and guidance.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain knew that the illegitimate heirs were technically "better prospects," but he'd made up his mind a long time ago. The bloodless prince was his, and the blonde would keep him safe and happy for the duration of their lives. He wasn't technically a dragoon yet, but he would be one once he was old enough, and the strongest dragoons were always assigned a particular royal to guard. Kain was going to be the best of all of the dragoons, and so he knew he would end up tasked with the life of a single member of Baron's royal family. He chose Cecil, although for most of his life he couldn't articulate why beyond saying that Cecil was simply his. Even though the adopted prince wasn't likely to become anything more than a soldier in Baron's army, not with so many illegitimate heirs to choose a crown royal from, Kain preferred having responsibility over Cecil. The little boy wasn't even half as abrasive as the other princes, and he was personable once one got passed the shy exterior. Plus, Cecil was clever, and he was good at making Kain think on his feet during scuffles and, once they were old enough, spars.

Of course, no one argued against the blonde, and he received official rights to his charge after he became a fully fledged dragoon, but he had been given unofficial rights before he'd even been able to hold a spear correctly, and that was very much a matter of pride. Kain knew what he wanted from his life, and he was dedicated to reaching his goals.


	9. Visage C,K, KxR,KxC,KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 10 Jul 2011  
Summary: 10 November 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Ceodore, Kain, Kain x Rosa/Kain x Cecil/Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _visage_, noun;  
1. The face, countenance, or look of a person or an animal.  
2. Look; appearance; aspect.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain couldn't help but think that Rosa was beautiful like this, slowly rounding in her belly with his child. He couldn't help his desire to touch her stomach, to feel the little bump that was the beginning of his very first offspring. Son or daughter, it hardly mattered. What was important was the fact that it was his child. It didn't hurt that she glowed at the thought of another child. But at the same time, the dragoon knew that he had to be wary, because Rosa was of a very delicate constitution while pregnant. He couldn't do anything to jeopardize either her life or his baby's.

When he first heard, Cecil was just as excited as Kain, as well as just as cautious to keep the white mage faring well, even as he teased that the child would do better with Rosa's personality. One friendly scuffle with a lot of banter later, and Kain laughed heartily as the paladin was stuck explaining to his four year old son where the dragon was that Cecil claimed he would be riding all night. Funnier still was the shade of red that the young king turned when Ceodore asked if he could ride the dragon too. It was a lot less funny when Cecil shot a venomous glare in the dragoon's direction before turning an absolutely sweet expression on his son and telling him that he would have to get permission from Kain, since the dragon was his.

That would have been disgusting if Kain hadn't been bringing up a new dragon mount. Of course, the mount was still a bit finicky, so it wasn't quite safe enough for Ceodore, but the dragoon had to hand it to his younger lover for such quick thinking. After all, Cecil most certainly _had not_ been talking about riding an actual dragon himself. Well, the dragon would certainly be ready before Kain's own child greeted the world, and the blonde would be happy to take the children for rides then. Cecil, of course, would only be getting the _other_ kind of ride.


	10. Introspection K, KxCxK

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 10 Jul 2011  
Summary: 11 November 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Kain x Cecil x Kain  
Author Notes: _introspection_, noun;  
1. The act or process of self-examination; contemplation of one's own thoughts and feelings; a looking inward.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

The dragoon sighed as chocolate eyes traced over peaceful, sleep-relaxed features. Cecil really didn't look like much of a fighter outside of his armor. There were a lot of things that the younger knight didn't look like, honestly. First and foremost, he didn't look like a man. Kain had proof to back up that belief, proof in the form of small children asking why the "pretty lady" was wearing pants. And that happened _every time_ the bloodless prince went out to the city sans armor. Cecil didn't have the makings for a beard, either. Kain had always thought that was odd, but it was kind of nice because that meant that pale skin was always smooth no matter the time of day. So he could, at this moment late at night, brush his fingers against milky skin and feel only silk beneath his calloused touch. Nothing was stopping him, so he did just that, watching that unflinching pale face as the young prince slept on obliviously.

Cecil was kind of an enigma without meaning to be. He was a strong fighter, but his stance was off compared to the other knights. It was a stance that Kain had attempted to emulate, because the bloodless prince was a superior warrior, but the dragoon had quickly come to the conclusion that the width of the stance was all wrong; Cecil could hold poses that put Kain all out of alignment. Out of idle curiosity, the dragoon covertly got Rosa to strike the same poses and stances on a whim without explaining the reason, and she'd done so easily. That was Kain's first tip that the younger man had hips that were a little wider than they should have been. It wasn't otherwise apparent, or at least not unless you were deliberately looking for it, because the dragoon certainly hadn't noticed until he'd started actively looking and comparing and he'd known Cecil for the majority of their lives.

So, Cecil looked a lot less like a man than most men. That automatically meant that people underestimated him outside of his armor, whether they even consciously understood that they were doing it or not. Kain had to admit that he used to do that, too, a lot more than he did now. Sometimes he still slipped and just assumed that the little prince wouldn't be able to handle something, or would be too much of a prissy princess to take care of it himself, and the blonde was always knocked back when Cecil proved him wrong without even knowing what Kain had been thinking. The dragoon never doubted that the bloodless prince could hold his own in combat, but he felt stronger urges to step in and handle the situation himself when Cecil was in his silks instead of encased in steel and iron. It was reflex, and Kain had a hard time controlling it, as though he was spitting on chivalry somehow to leave the younger knight to fend for himself.

Shifting in the bed, the blonde winced and found himself smirking as the pain dulled. It didn't really matter that the little prince didn't _look_ like he was strong or dangerous or manly or anything else; Kain was rather intimately aware of what exactly Cecil was capable of. Sure, the younger knight was unpolished, but no one was perfect the first time. Although, if the blonde could believe his little prince, Kain _had_ come pretty close after the first bit of fumbling. But the point was that, for all of his peculiarities, Cecil was very much a man.


	11. Missive R, 1sRxC,KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 17 Jul 2011  
Summary: 12 November 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Rosa, one-sided Rosa x Cecil, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _missive_, noun;  
1. A written message; a letter.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa did feel a twinge of regret, leaving like this, but she knew it had to be done. Her husband-to-be loved her, but Rosa had a painful moment of clarity only days before she was to be wed, and she knew she couldn't go through with it. Cecil loved her, yes, but it was familial love, like a brother and sister. While the white mage had no doubts that he would do his best to treat her well, she would never have his heart. She couldn't live like that. She loved Cecil too much to bind him into such a situation, never being able to content his heart due to already being tied to another. He would never betray her, she knew, and he may never even realize how miserable he would be, but Rosa would know, and she would know that she had done it to him herself.

Cecil was the gentlest soul she had ever met, always taking so personally any human death on any mission, always mourning them. He'd always been blind to his clear empathy, always thought himself something of a scoundrel for the lengths he'd gone to that he would become the dark knight that His Majesty had desired him to be. He'd never been right for the role, never been capable of dehumanizing himself as much as he'd needed to. He would marry her because he knew that she wished to be his wife, not because he wished to be her husband. Cecil wanted Rosa to be happy, even if he was not. Rosa simply couldn't do that to him.

Her realization had come through a whim of fate, seeing the paladin on the parapets in the late evening, when the twin moons were the only guiding light to see by and she hadn't found him in his room when she'd looked earlier. Cecil was seated in a nook in the stones, propped up by the thick wall and wearing only his silk trousers and tunic, along with his stockings and leather shoes, of course. Kain was leaning against the same wall with his arms crossed over his chest, surprisingly outside of his own armor for once. Neither noticed her, and Rosa did not wish to interfere for the fact that Kain needed someone he could talk to, and he wasn't talking to her. It was peaceful, and no words were actually exchanged while she was witness there, but the white mage had noticed something, something that had made her heart tighten in her breast. She spent a lot of time with Cecil, and she was good at reading him. What she saw made her realize that she had never before had the young adopted prince gaze into her eyes with the undying love that every girl fancied she might find for herself one day. That look wasn't reserved for her; one moment was all that it took for Rosa to realize that such adoration was reserved for Kain and Kain alone.

If she took the paladin as her own, he would never be fulfilled. So she decided, and she took the days leading up to her wedding to prepare. It was a bit cold to leave him standing before the priest, but he was too stubborn to get the point otherwise. Rosa needed time to herself to move on and resolve her feelings for Cecil, so she would travel, see the world again without the threat of violent death hanging over her head, and relearn herself and her own needs before returning. She did not wish to leave Cecil believing that she had been taken against her will, so she made one last stop to place a neatly folded note on his pillow telling him that she had left and why before tightening her cloak around herself and threading her way undetected out of the castle in the commotion of preparations. Hopefully, when she returned in a few years, she would find Cecil content in his relationship with Kain; she didn't doubt that he would forgive her for standing him up. Her mother would be another matter, but Rosa knew in her heart that she was doing what was best, and her mother would simply have to understand that.


	12. Expropriate C

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 11 Jul 2011  
Summary: 13 November 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil  
Author Notes: _expropriate_, transitive verb;  
1. To deprive of possession.  
2. To transfer (the property of another) to oneself.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It was a terrible blow, worse than a physical strike, when His Majesty had proclaimed Cecil unfit to lead the Red Wings. The bloodless prince had worked his hardest, had striven to be everything that His Majesty desired, and had done all that he could do to honor his benefactor. He'd never expected to officially lead multiple units of soldiers at his age, but he had felt pride that he had been given this opportunity to prove himself worthy. Cecil refused to disappoint his liege, the man who had taken him in even when the babe was obviously not royal, and had treated the child as one of his own.

Yet now, as he stood in shock and his best friend defended him, Cecil realized with growing agony that he had failed. He was not worthy of his title, and it had been taken from him. The young knight felt even worse when his guard's willingness to defend him resulted in the other man's temporary demotion as well. Perhaps Cecil was not worthy to lead, but Kain most certainly deserved _his_ title, and the younger knight would do whatever it took to keep from dragging the dragoon down with him. Taking a ring to a village, no matter how treacherous the journey, meant nothing if it would restore Kain's honor, regardless of what it may or may not do in the dark knight's favor.


	13. Malcontent KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 17 Jul 2011  
Summary: 14 November 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Edge, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _malcontent_, noun;  
1. One who is discontented or dissatisfied.  
2. A discontented subject of a government; one who opposes an established order.  
adjective;  
1. Discontented; uneasy; dissatisfied.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It was funny, up until he starting losing sleep. Honestly, Edge hadn't cared one way or the other that those Baron knights were a little _too_ into each other. The way he figured it, if they wanted to ignore a pretty lady, all the better for him. Honestly, he'd even been all for the two of them sharing a tent. It meant that he got one to himself. Of course, that was before the ninja prince found out that leaving two fully grown men who held abnormal affection for one another alone in the dead of night was the recipe for a raunchy vocal display and a range of unidentified other sounds. If Rydia and Rosa had been doing that, it would have been completely worth the lost sleep, but Edge was none too pleased with being kept up the entire night because some guy wanted to do embarrassing things with another guy. Hell, if it had been a guy and a girl it still wouldn't have been so bad.

To add insult to injury, the following morning he happened to witness the blonde knight stepping out of the tent sans armor, obviously intending to bathe in the nearby river, and the angle of the sun was just right to let Edge know that there was a definite inconsistency in the man's proportions. At least that explained simply why the smaller knight was so damn loud. The ninja immediately stopped thinking on the topic, though, because he did _not_ want to admit that he had even a passing thought about another man's loins. On the bright side, at least, Edge knew he didn't have to compete with that for the interest of women. But he was tired and that damn dragoon had better not get randy like that again. They were traveling to save the _world_, not to find new places to christen during the night.


End file.
